1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to smokeless ashtrays and more particularly to ashtrays having closeable wells for receiving cigarette butts.
2. Related Art
The significance of ashtrays for the purpose of reducing litter and maintaining a clean environment has been recognized throughout the years. While most prior ashtrays have provided a convenient receptacle for resting a cigarette, cigar, or pipe and for discarding the butt, or ashes, attempts at providing improved butt and ash storage capabilities and reducing the generation of smoke have not been readily accepted.
Prior approaches at providing a storage compartment beneath an ashtray result in relatively complex ashtray mechanisms which included springs and levers. Typical examples of these prior devices were illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,849 issued Aug. 15, 1950 to Agee and U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,258 issued Nov. 4, 1930 to Weinberg. Such devices were indeed difficult to use and also to empty and clean. Further, due to their complex nature, were relatively costly as compared with ordinary ashtrays. The need remained for a low cost relatively simple ashtray having a coverable receptacle for smokeless storage of butts and smoldering ashes.